The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a color filter and a multicolor liquid-crystal display unit having the color filter, and more particularly to a method of simply manufacturing a color filter substrate, which is suitable for a simple matrix multicolor liquid-crystal display unit as well as a high-image-quality active matrix multicolor liquid-crystal display unit.